ABC Drabbled, Vol 9: Harry Potter
by KalaKitsune
Summary: Volume 9 of my ABC Drabbled Series. These 'are' drabbles for Harry Potter, meaning that they all should be exactly 100 words in length. They have been beta read by JacklesPenis. I do not own the Harry Potter. Warning! SLASH Ahead! Pairings include: Multiple.
1. A is for Assumed, SeverusHarry

**A is for Assume**

_Severus Snape/Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><em>Assume - - (v.) to suppose to be the case, without proof<em>

* * *

><p><em>They had all just <em>_**assumed**__._

Harry wasn't in love with Ginny Weasley. She was great and all… sometimes… but she just didn't make his heart flutter with anticipation the way that his suitor did. Who was his suitor? Well, asking is not **assuming**, and he could appreciate a good and honest question.

Now, before the whole of the Weasley family and all of his friends, Harry rejected Ginny before turning and accepting the steely embrace of his short tempered Potions Master. Severus, the possessive snarky man that he was, glowered as Harry merely smiled at the gawking crowd of onlookers.


	2. B is for Brothers, SiriusRemus

**B is for Brothers**

_Sirius Black/Remus Lupin; Severus Snape/Remus Lupin (past)_

* * *

><p>This chapter was inspired by <em>tmmdeathwishraven's <em>review of 'A is for Assumed'.

* * *

><p><em>Brothers - - (n.) used to address a close male friend; a man who belongs to the same ethnic group, religion, profession, trade, or organization as another man<em>

* * *

><p><em>They were <em>_**brothers**__ in all but blood. _

As they embraced, the strength of their bond was evident to all that witnessed the scene of their reunion.

Severus Snape watched the two with barely veiled contempt; noting that the odd twinge in his chest, at seeing the two so close, had lessened greatly over time.

Severus had once harbored feelings for the werewolf, and long ago those feelings had been returned; but even back then, Severus new that he would always come second in Remus's heart, because another had selfishly embedded his existence there.

So, they embraced like **brothers**… my ass!


	3. C is for Careless, BlaiseNeville

**C is for Careless**

_Blaise Zabini/Neville Longbottom_

* * *

><p>This chapter pairing request was made by <em>tmmdeathwishraven.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Careless - - (adj.) not giving enough careful attention to the details of something<em>

* * *

><p><em>He had been <em>_**careless**__._

Never had Blaise Zabini expected himself falling for one very clumsy, yet another of his oddly endearing traits, Gryffindor (something Blaise had still yet to forgive him for fully).

Neville wasn't so Gryffindor that it kept Blaise at bay, and the Slytherin found that he liked that slight resistance that the other boy tried to put up after bolstering a little courage. But they both knew it was futile, because he would inevitably feel the same way in time.

Yes, Blaise fell first. However, if anyone were more **careless** than Blaise had been, it was Neville.


	4. D is for Dare, SeverusRemus

**D is for Dare**

_Severus Snape/Remus Lupin_

* * *

><p>This is a chapter and pairing just for <em>minlin<em>! Of course, this is set back in the Marauders school days.

* * *

><p><em>Dare - - (v.) to challenge somebody to do something, usually something dangerous or frightening<em>

* * *

><p><em>It had started on a <em>_**dare**__._

Severus had listened to as much of Sirius's taunts as he could; he was only a fifteen year old boy, for Merlin's sake!

'_You're a coward,'_ Sirius had said over and over, but that isn't what had spurred him on, no of course not…

Severus now found himself walking along the long dark shadows cast across the school grounds, heading in the direction of that evil willow tree.

'_Do you think Remus could feel anything but contempt for a coward like you? You cold Slytherin's lack a Gryffindor's awe inspiring courage!'_ That had worked…


	5. E is for Exception, PansyLuna

**E is for Exception**

_Pansy Parkinson/Luna Lovegood_

* * *

><p>This chapter letter and pairing request was made by <em>tmmdeathwishraven.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Exception - - (n.) somebody or something that is not included in or does not fit into a general rule, pattern, or judgment<em>

* * *

><p><em>She is 'the' only <em>_**exception**__._

Pansy clearly remembered those words exiting her mouth not but an hour ago and still could not believe that she, the Slytherin Princess, had said them about none other than the spacy pale blonde Ravenclaw. Pansy could also remember the look of pure disdain on Draco's face when Pansy blatantly refused to hex the ditzy blonde who happened to walk by at the wrong time. When he had asked her why, also bringing up how much Pansy loved torturing the younger years, she had responded with that one simply composed yet not so simple sentence.


	6. F is for Foolish, SeverusHarry

**F is for Foolish**

_Severus Snape/Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><em>Foolish - - (adj.) showing, or resulting from, a lack of good sense or judgment<em>

* * *

><p><em>They were thought <em>_**foolish**__ for their desires and dreams._

All of Harry's friends called him crazy, often declaring him addled in his decision to remain with Snape despite all of their protests.

Lucius kept implying that Severus had inhaled far too many potion vapors over the years and that his mind no longer worked in any sane and intelligible patterns.

Everyone, except Luna and Neville (despite his still obvious fear of the Potions Master), believed the two to be the oddest and most unlikely of couples. Harry would try to ignore their whispered disparages, while Severus would glare rather menacingly.


	7. G is for Girls, GinnyHermione

**G is for Girls**

_Ginny Weasley/Hermione Granger_

* * *

><p>This chapter letter and pairing request was made by <em>tmmdeathwishraven.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Girls - - (n.) a human female from birth until the age at which she is considered an adult; a young woman between childhood and adulthood<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Girls<strong>__ are __**girls**__._

Ginny preferred them to be that way really. **Girls** were **girls**, not boys, although sometimes Ginny wished she were a boy.

If Ginny were a boy she'd have Harry Potter, or so that is what she liked to tell herself to hide the true source of her obscure reasoning. The truth, however, is far from some obscenely gay and torrid love affair with the boy who lived; the boy she was supposed to be in love with.

Truthfully… If Ginny had only been born 'Jimmy', the feelings for a certain bushy haired brunette wouldn't feel so wrong.


	8. H is for Happy, JamesLily

**H is for Happy**

_James Potter/Lily (Evans) Potter_

* * *

><p>This pairing request was made by <em>tmmdeathwishraven.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Happy - - (adj.) feeling or showing pleasure, contentment, or joy<em>

* * *

><p><em>They were <em>_**happy**__._

No one had ever seen a **happier** couple than the one James and Lily presented. Sometimes Molly would make a soft off-handed comment about it all being too good to be true, and every couple had their problems.

Truth be known… James and Lily didn't have any marital problems. They completed and complemented each other so well. After they were married, James had calmed considerably, and Lily had become more outgoing.

When Harry was born, they could easily be classified as the proudest parents; still they worked together flawlessly. They lived and died love, that 'is' magic.


End file.
